


Errances spatiales

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Space challenges [4]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia





	1. Contre l'ennui, un seul remède

Contre l'ennui, un seul remède…

_ Vagues à l'âme _

  


  
_Disclaimers : le capitaine, son vaisseau vert, son ami à lunettes et son goût immodéré pour les boissons alcoolisées appartiennent à M. Matsumoto._  
  
 _ Note de concordance VO/VF : Harlock = Albator. Kei = Nausicaa (la blonde). Tochiro = le gnome à lunettes, son ami et concepteur de l'Arcadia._  
  
 _ Digression chronologique : one-shot à insérer durant la série « Albator 84 »_  
  
 _ Autres remarques diverses : écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof, sur le thème « vague » après avoir vainement tenté de se raccrocher au thème « stimulant » en moins de dix minutes. Les cinq cents premiers mots résultent par conséquent d'un recyclage, les suivants tentent de rattraper la casse._  
  


o-o-o-o-o-o

  
L'Arcadia glissait entre deux systèmes planétaires. À la barre, le capitaine Harlock reprogramma la navigation pour la neuvième fois en trois heures, et parcourut les écrans d'un regard morne.  
Deux fois.  
Il n'y avait rien aux alentours qui puisse rompre apporter un peu de piment dans sa journée.

Bon sang ! Où étaient passés les humanoïdes ? Ils auraient pourtant dû patrouiller dans les parages, mais le radar longue portée ne détectait rien.

Le capitaine sentait poindre l'ennui. Voilà cinq jours que cette situation durait – comme si tout ce qui croisait à proximité le fuyait. Ah, bah. Il semblait que la réputation de l'Arcadia devenait trop effrayante pour ses adversaires (ce devait être parce qu'il gagnait systématiquement et que peu de vaisseaux restaient en un seul morceau après l'avoir combattu). Il n'empêche qu'il détestait rester inactif trop longtemps : il avait besoin d'un ennemi agressif auquel s'opposer pour éviter à des souvenirs trop douloureux de remonter en surface.

Il caressa l'idée de se rapprocher des grands carrefours commerciaux, ou d'attaquer sans prévenir une station militaire humanoïde.

Mmm, non. L'Arcadia sortait des docks de leur base secrète après une série de combats particulièrement éprouvants contre pas moins de deux flottes au complet (malgré toutes ses compétences tactiques, Harlock devait reconnaître qu'il avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à se débarrasser des quatre croiseurs lourds lorsqu'il s'était fait encercler), et s'il abimait son vaisseau, Tochiro risquait de mal le prendre.

Harlock soupira. Évidemment, une période calme ne pouvait que faire plaisir à l'équipage, mais lui, comment allait-il s'occuper ? Trop d'inaction lui était néfaste, il le savait : ce genre de période était bien trop propice à l'introspection. Ses choix, ses erreurs, les fantômes de son passé – non pas qu'il regrette le chemin qu'il avait pris, non, mais lorsqu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur d'autres possibilités qui aurait mené au même résultat. Des options qui auraient nécessité moins de sacrifices. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas ressasser ses anciens combats : s'il faisait le compte des morts qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, il risquait une dépression.

Il lui fallait donc un substitut qui le stimule autant qu'une bataille spatiale, et ce n'était pas en jouant aux échecs ou en relisant un ouvrage de sa bibliothèque qu'il le trouverait.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il ne connaissait qu'un remède réellement efficace contre l'ennui, à vrai dire. Le problème, bien sûr, c'était que le doc lui faisait toujours des reproches après ça.

— Kei, la passerelle est à toi, déclara-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur en ignorant le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme blonde.

Enfin, elle devait bien se douter de la raison qui le poussait à quitter la barre au milieu d'un quart. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte.

Harlock rejoignit sa cabine, s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de son bureau, hésita un instant, puis verrouilla ses quartiers (la dernière fois, le doc était entré sans s'annoncer et il ne tenait pas à ce que cela se reproduise). Enfin, il ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau et en tira une bouteille encore pleine d'un liquide ambré.

Le brandy d'Andromède comptait parmi les boissons les plus fortes de la galaxie. Il ne suffisait que de quelques gorgées pour que l'Arcadia se mette à tanguer. En règle générale, au bout d'un tiers de bouteille, le vaisseau vert bougeait tellement qu'Harlock aurait pu se croire en pleine tempête magnétique. Ces derniers temps cependant, les vagues provoquées par l'alcool ne suffisaient plus à apaiser le vague à l'âme.

Peut-être avait-il des regrets, en fin de compte.


	2. Gardes

 

Choix de vie

_ Gardes  _

 

 

  
_Disclaimers : le pirate menotté appartient à M. Matsumoto. Ses geôliers, non._  
  
_Chronologie : un peu partout, n'importe quand (il y a toujours quelqu'un qui veut arrêter le capitaine)._  
  
_Note de l'auteur : pff, pas l'habitude d'écrire aussi vite, moi… OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof, pour le thème « garde »._  
  
_Ben oui, il arrive que le captain se fasse prendre. Heureusement qu'il a tout un équipage prêt à voler à son secours._  


 

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
L'homme regarda sa montre.

— Encore combien de temps, mon lieutenant ? demanda-t-il à son voisin d'un ton peut-être un peu trop angoissé.  
— Ils ont dit qu'ils entraient en orbite il y a cinq minutes, caporal, répondit le lieutenant. Si tout se passe bien, ils devraient être sur nous d'ici une à deux minutes.

« Si tout se passe bien… » La phrase resta en suspens entre les deux hommes, qui échangèrent un regard nerveux. Aucun des deux ne l'aurait avoué à l'autre, mais ils auraient chacun donné ce qu'il possédaient de plus précieux pour se trouver ailleurs en ce moment.

Le caporal lança un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui. Leur prisonnier semblait se tenir tranquille.

« Pour l'instant », pensa-t-il. Bon sang, ils n'étaient que deux pour garder celui que tout le monde s'accordait à qualifier de « pirate le plus dangereux de la galaxie » ! Le caporal déglutit. Il avait la gorge sèche. C'était du suicide,et leurs chefs le savaient. Pourquoi ne disposaient-ils pas de davantage d'hommes ?

— Les renforts vont arriver, reprit le lieutenant.

Au son de sa voix, il était clair qu'il cherchait autant à rassurer son subordonné que lui-même. Le caporal fit la moue. Les renforts auraient dû arriver. Il y a plusieurs minutes déjà. Le trajet depuis l'orbite durait exactement quatre minutes et cinquante secondes – il le savait pour l'avoir déjà fait en personne : il avait été pilote avant de devenir gardien de prison.

— Je n'aime pas ça, mon lieutenant, fit-il.  
— Je comprends, répondit l'intéressé.

Le caporal scruta le ciel dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une trainée de vapeur, mais rien ne perturbait le ciel sans nuages.

— On devrait les voir, non ? interrogea-t-il anxieusement.

Derrière eux, le prisonnier émit un reniflement sarcastique.

— Vous pensiez que mon équipage allait me laisser emmener sans réagir ? ironisa-t-il. Croyez-vous vraiment que vos « renforts » soient de taille contre l'Arcadia ?  
— Silence, pirate ! coupa le lieutenant d'un ton sec.

Mais le pirate avait raison, et les deux soldats le savaient. Le caporal n'osait imaginer ce que les hors-la-loi leur feraient subir s'ils tombaient entre leurs mains. Après tout, ils retenaient leur capitaine…

— Pensez-vous que nous puissions nous servir du pirate comme otage, mon lieutenant ? tenta-t-il.  
— Vous êtes fou, caporal ! répliqua aussitôt le lieutenant.

Il poursuivit en baissant la voix.

— Vous croyez que ses amis nous laisserons partir si nous le menaçons ou pire, si nous le blessons ? Vous tenez tant que ça à mourir douloureusement, caporal ?  
— Je ne tiens pas à mourir, mon lieutenant.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence. Dans les yeux de l'officier se lisait un dilemme entre le devoir d'un soldat et l'envie de vivre.  
Le caporal, lui, avait déjà pris sa décision.

— Restez si vous voulez, mon lieutenant, mais pour ma part je préfère partir d'ici.  
— Vous serez jugé en cours martiale pour désertion, caporal, siffla le lieutenant.  
— Uniquement si vous êtes encore là pour témoigner contre moi, rétorqua calmement le caporal. Vous absent, qui contredira ma version des faits ?  
— Et quelle serait cette version ? demanda l'officier.  
— Que je me suis vaillamment défendu lorsque les pirates ont donné l'assaut, répondit le caporal.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je vais me poster en contrebas, expliqua-t-il. Si ce sont les nôtres qui arrivent, je leur dirai que des rebelles ont tenté de nous prendre à revers. Si ce sont les pirates…

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du prisonnier.

— Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'ils seront suffisamment pressés d'évacuer leur capitaine pour m'oublier.

Le lieutenant sourit.

— Et vous êtes gagnant pour les deux options, n'est-ce pas ?  
— En effet, mon lieutenant.

L'officier hésita à peine.

— Je pense avoir décelé des mouvements suspects dans ces ruines, caporal. Allons nous assurer qu'elles sont sûres.

Les deux soldats rejoignirent l'abri précaire d'une maison écroulée et laissèrent leur prisonnier en plan. À peine une minute plus tard, une navette se posait à la position qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Il ne s'agissait pas des leurs.

Lorsque le capitaine pirate monta dans son appareil, il darda son regard implacable dans leur direction. Le caporal sentit une goutte de transpiration couler le long de sa nuque : le pirate ne leur pardonnerait pas de l'avoir emprisonné, même si, somme toute, ils n'y étaient pour rien. Ils n'avaient été que deux gardes anonymes, après tout.

Le caporal se raidit sur son arme. D'accord, il s'était éloigné du hors-la-loi, mais il lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas un couard ni jamais il l'attaquait.

Il eut l'impression que le pirate le fixait dans les yeux.

Puis le hors-la-loi eut un demi-sourire avant d'entrer dans la navette, qui décolla sans inquiéter les deux hommes tapis dans leur abri.

Ils avaient survécu.


End file.
